Who'd Have Known
by Super Fucking Cholo
Summary: (song fic - Lily Allen - Who'd Have Known) I wrote this a while ago and forgot to upload it here. So, here you go!


"Who'd Have Known"

It was getting late. Or rather, it was getting early. The morning sun was just barely visible over the tips of the hills in the distance, and the world was seemingly still asleep. Only one house it seemed happened to still have its light still on, its inhabitants just starting to head off to bed regardless of the time.

"How long did we stay up? I can see the sun rising dammit…" Lovino said groggily, wiping at his tired eyes with the back of his hands as he stood at the window looking outside. "Who cares?" Antonio asked him in an equally groggy voice, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Tonight was fun…I only wish we could stay up longer." He nuzzled his face in the crook of Lovino's neck and sighed, sending pleasant shivers down the others spine.

Blushing, Lovino turned around carefully and wrapped his arms around the Spaniards neck, lightly pecking him on the lips before looking away, his blush intensifying. "Me too…" he said, pulling away from the warm embrace and making his way out of the room. "But I'm going to bed now. Turn the lights and the TV off on your way up." And with that being said, he was gone and headed to the bedroom.

With a light chuckle, Antonio watched Lovino leave, a warm gleam in his eyes, reminiscing on the night they shared. It was wonderful. They watched movies, drank wine and talked about nothing in particular all night long while cuddling on the couch. The perfect ending to a perfect day. A Week in fact.

The two just so happened to get the week off from work, and Antonio wasted no time in inviting his favorite Italian over for a visit. He had only planned on having him over for a day. What a pleasant surprise it was for him when that day became a night, and that night became the morning and so on and so forth until they came to today; Sunday. The day that Lovino would have to go back to his own home.

Sighing sadly, Antonio began to shut off the lights in his home, stopping in each to remember the night, and the nights before spent in them. Little did he know that while he was doing this, Lovino was upstairs doing the same.

Rolling onto his side, Lovino clutched the pillow next to his own, inhaling deeply to take in the sweet scent of his…

He huffed and rolled onto his back, glaring at the ceiling. After this week, who knew what he and Antonio were anymore? He smiled, thinking about the time they had shared over the week. Going out to the beach, walking around the town, taking long drives along the countryside, hanging out with friends. He normally wouldn't admit it, but this week, Lovino was truly happy. In fact, if you were to ask him, he would tell you he was at his happiest right now; even if he was a reluctant at first to come over.

Pulling the sheets up past his chin, he rolled over onto his other side, facing the wall, waiting for Antonio to come in and snuggle close to him. His heartbeat quickened a bit, cheeks growing warmer at the thought of spending one more night wrapped in the Spaniard's big warm arms. He shuddered pleasantly, realizing that he'd never get used to the other's gentle touch.

After a while longer of waiting, footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Smiling, Lovino closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as the man he had been waiting for entered the room. "Lovi…are you up mi amor?" Antonio asked as he walked up to the bed. Upon getting no reply, he shrugged, yawned and slid into bed next to Lovino and cautiously wrapped his arms around him, trying not to wake him as he got comfortable. Almost in perfect unison, the two sighed in content and moved closer together, their bodies meshing perfectly together.

"Buenas noches Lovi." Antonio whispered in the others ear, holding him a bit tighter, kissing his collarbone. Leaning into the kiss, Lovino smiled and intertwined his fingers with Antonio's. "Buonanotte Toni." He mumbled, drifting off.

Later that day, Lovino was packing up his things to go home. A small frown on his face he put the last of his things in his bag, then zipped it up, picking it up and walking to the door, grabbing his jacket on the way out of the room. "I'm ready when you are Toni!" he called down the stairs, not really meaning it. He didn't want to go…not after this amazing week. He sighed when he reached the bottom of the stairs, not paying attention to where he was going and almost running into Antonio as he stepped away from the stairs.

"Woah, watch it there Lovi!" he said chuckling and catching him before they collided with each other. Instead of letting go of him though, he held onto his shoulders, staring at him, a small smile on his face. "What the fuck are you looking at like that you creeper…" Lovino said, swatting his hands away halfheartedly, trying to hide the small smirk on his face. "Oh nothing…I just wanted to do something before we leave…if that's alright with you?"

Raising an eyebrow, Lovino wondered just what Antonio meant by "do something". He hesitantly put the others hands back on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, trusting that whatever he wanted to do wouldn't be bad. "And that would be?" he asked, his heartbeat picking up considerably at the happy gleam in Antonio's eyes as he leaned in and kissed him gently, slowly. Lovino didn't hesitate at all, only smiled into it and wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck, pulling himself closer to him.

After a few moments they pulled away, a small blush dusting each of their faces. "W-well…shouldn't we get going?" Lovino asked, looking away, feeling like his heart was going to burst from emotion if he didn't get out now. Nodding, Antonio let go of Lovino's shoulders, capturing one of his hands instead and holding on to it firmly. "I guess so." He said, leading them to the door and outside to his car.

The car ride from Antonio's house to Lovino's was a seemingly short. They didn't talk much; but not much was needed to be said. After pulling into Lovino's driveway, they sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring out the window, neither of them wanting to be the first to say goodbye.

The first to break the silence was Lovino's phone receiving a text. They both jumped in their seats at the sudden noise before Lovino cursed under his breath trying to find his phone. When he found it, he looked at the text, his eyes widening a bit. "Fuck!" he exclaimed, unbuckling his seatbelt quickly and starting to get out of the car. "What is it?" Antonio asked alarmed, grabbing his arm before he could get out.

Looking back, Lovino smiled reassuringly at the Spaniard, receiving a small smile and a blush back. "I forgot I had to meet up with Feli today for dinner with his stupid boyfriend…" he rolled his eyes, a small grunting noise of disapproval escaping his lips.

Smirking, Antonio nodded, letting go of his arm and sitting back straight in his seat again. "Then I guess you better get going…" he said sadly, glancing at Lovino from the corner of his eye, just barely catching the sad frown that crossed his lips. "Yeah…I guess so." He said, still not moving.

Chuckling, Antonio reached over the seat grabbing Lovino's arm again and pulling him partially into the car, meeting him halfway for a short kiss. After pulling away, he let him go and motioned for him to get in the house. "Feli isn't a very patient person you know." He said with a grin, starting up his car again. Smirking, Lovino nodded and closed the car door. "Alright, alright. I guess you're right about that." He said, starting to walk away.

He stopped midway to the door, turning around and catching Antonio's eye. "Text me." He said firmly, leaving no room for argument, although he knew Antonio wouldn't disagree to that offer. Antonio nodded and started to pull out of the driveway. "Will do!" he called back as he drove away.

Lovino watched him go, his smile dropping more and more the farther the Spaniard got from his house. It was completely gone as soon as his car was no longer visible. Walking to his door, he pulled out his key and unlocked it, then entered, feeling strange as he came in; almost like he didn't belong there. Like he belonged somewhere else. With someone else. He sighed and put down his bag, then headed off to his living room. He pulled out his phone and texted Feli, telling him he was going to be late. He was tired. His fratello would surely understand his tardiness if he said he was taking a siesta.

As soon as he got within reach of his couch, he plopped down on it, turning on the TV to a random channel and laying down, burying his face in the seat cushion. He was a lot more tired than he thought…maybe he'd just stay in for tonight…

Just as he was about to retext Feli to tell him he wasn't going to be seeing him tonight, his cellphone rang. He stared at the screen for a few moments, a look of half annoyance, half amusement on his face. It was from Toni. '_I miss you already amor. I hope we can do that again sometime soon. I love you __' _it said.

Rolling his eyes, he replied, telling him in his own special way that he missed him too and that he loved him. After sending the message, he stared at the screen a while longer before putting down the phone and laying back down. Closing his eyes, he let his mind drift off to thoughts of Antonio and he didn't feel as alone anymore. As long as he had these memories, and the hope of making more, he'd never feel alone again.


End file.
